Three Short Stories
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Three short stories about my school years and the summer before 10th grade. References Indiana Jones, The Chronicles of Narnia, Star Wars, and Don Quixote. Please review.
1. Where Did the Airplane Go?

"Where did the airplane go?"

Over the summer, my family went down to Disney World in Florida. The last time we had been down there was when my sister and I were really little. The second park we went to was Disney Hollywood Studios. When we first got to the park the first thing we did after going through the park entrance process, we got Fast Passes, little cards that let you go through a shorter line for a ride or attraction, for the Indiana Jones Stunt Show. Since we had time to kill before the Fast Pass entrance time for the show, we went to the Star Wars Star Tours ride. At the end of the ride, we passed through a Star Tours gift shop. First, we saw "Darth Goofy" dolls. Then, we passed by "Mickey-Wan Kenobi" dolls. My sister then asked, "So, what about the Princess Leia version of Minnie Mouse?" Sure enough, when we turned around, a Princess Minnie statue was sitting on a shelf above the checkout counter.

After taking a couple pictures, we went back to the stunt show to get good seats, even though we had the Fast Passes. When we were going through the line, I ran into a dividing bar that was about waist high. I told my dad, "If I wasn't a girl, that would have hurt much worse." When we got into the audience, I thought the seating arrangement seemed darker and closer to the stage. I thought, "The stage is probably closer since there is some new attraction being built between here and Star Tours, but why is there a roof over the audience?"

I looked onto the stage, which was set up for the scene where Indy takes the jewel and almost gets squashed by the boulder. I asked my mom, "Where did the airplane go? I thought they had a stunt involving an airplane at some point in this show." "I think that the airplane was part of another show here." "There was _definitely_ an airplane here," I thought. First, the actors performed the scene that was set up and they explained how it worked while the scenery was being moved by two big tractors. The next scene they showed was Indy's fight and escape from the bandits in the town. The last scene that they did was the escape from the German camp, which included, of course, a German fighter airplane. My mom told me, "OK, I guess you were right about the airplane." I'm still surprised that I remembered that after not really remembering anything about Disney World except for what pictures show.


	2. Crazy Quixote

Crazy Quixote

My sister had just finished up the final performance of Vpstart Crow's July play, The Wonderful Adventures of Don Quixote. My dad and I helped the cast and crew take down the set. After the set strike (the theater term for taking the set down), the three of us helped take the set pieces to storage. One of the cast members, the director's husband Brett, had to drive me to the storage place, since my sister was sitting in the front passenger seat of my dad's SUV, there was a large prop over top of the folded seats of the back two rows, and I could not ride in the trailer my dad was pulling with some of the other set pieces. At the storage place, set pieces from previous Vpstart Crow plays shifted around to make room for their new roommates. When everything was in storage, we went to the final cast party.

At the cast party, everyone was acting sort of like monkeys, especially some of the adult cast members who bought alcoholic drinks. This was not that hard for a girl named Tora, whose character just happened to be a monkey. Several of the cast members kept going from one end of the table to the other to talk to each other. At one point near the end of the night, Carl, who played an important character in the play (but was not Don Quixote or Sancho Panza), was juggling unwanted cherry tomatoes from someone's salad. My sister asked him why he was juggling them. He said he just sort of felt like it. He also said that he did not know why he was juggling cherry tomatoes, since he doesn't like tomatoes, cherries, or cherry tomatoes. Eventually, everything wound down and everyone went home.


	3. Which One Am I?

Which One Am I?

My first name is very common, as the Dursleys in the Harry Potter series would say. Back in the seventh grade, there were three Megans in my homeroom and my civics class, including myself. One of the other two Megans was also in my English class that year. We both have Irish last names that are close to each other alphabetically. In the eighth grade, one of my friends in gym class also happened to be named Megan. She also has an Irish last name, which coincidentally started with the letters Mc, like my last name. That way, our teacher could not call one of us Megan M., like we could in the seventh grade. But, in both grades, the situation for us always was: "Can anyone give me the correct answer? Megan, can you?" "Which Megan are you talking about?"

Lucy Pevensie was always my favorite character in the Narnia series. I sometimes wish that I could have been Lucy instead of Megan. I have a friend named Lucy in one of my classes, so I guess we would get confused if we were both Lucy. But, if I was Lucy and I did end up getting confused, I would probably wish my name was Bob. Maybe not Bob, actually, but I would want a less common name.


End file.
